An underlying principle of modern prosthetic practice is to produce prosthetic devices which resemble their human counterparts in form and appearance as well as in function and feedom of movement. In the prior art relating to leg and foot prostheses, there are many forms of knee joints, foot joints, and the like. One device that is sadly lacking in the art is an ankle joint which pivots about a vertical axis, allowing the wearer to pivot on the prosthetic leg while the prosthetic foot remains in place. While certain cable rotating devices have been provided, they have not been accepted widely for a number of reasons. Without such a rotatable ankle joint, the wearer must hobble and pivot about the prosthetic leg, or perform other similar awkward maneuvers. In either case the commonly provided rigid ankle joints fail to permit the natural rotary motion and freedom of movement of the human ankle.